qcrofandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6
Season 6 : la admin gigea, forum gigea Retragerea lui Gabi Punganu din viața publicistică, de frica HR-ului, a deschis o nouă eră : FAA, forumul after Agno. '''So now what ? It's popcorn time ! El Dorel își aduce contribuția la Utopia Pooperiană. Astfel, Most Wanted de către poliție sunt majoritar populație săracă de culoare, spre deosebire de GTA 5 unde wanted sunt în principal albi bine garnisiți cu tot felul de proprietăți. Popescu-Bugetaru, echivalentul masculin al blondelor din bancurile cu blonde, a intrat in sevraj de frivolitate. "Blonda forumului" cochetează cu diverse liste dar adevărul nu poate fi escamotat: antreprenorul este antreprenor pe când bugetarul este bugetar. OMG ! Însuși Stroe, altfel administrator, se pogoară între muritori pe topicul schilodului MC din Toronto, ca să pună umărul personal la utopia Pooperiană. Astfel aflăm că în Los Santos, din GTA 5, nu sunt cerșetoare țigănci. O nouă vânătoare de securiști Moderacii lui Stroe au fost întotdeauna obsedați de securism. Iată încă o vânătoare de securiști zdruncină forumul. Cine disipează informații către social media ? Șapte securiști sunt cunoscuți : Moderacii lui Stroe - prezenti la datorie În numele forumului, sconsul din Tehnoparc îi urează lui Romeo Horvath bun venit și îl invită la secțiunea de culinare alea alea. Curulea la rându-i îi aduce aminte că este căsătorit cu o româncă. Rufus este ocupat cu adunatul de "material de l..a" pentru înfrumusețarea forumului. Sconcsul din Tehnoparc nu se lasă mai prejos și îl cheamă la ordin pe Daniel Bădiceanu ca să-l ia peste picior pe `îmbuibat`. Billy nu reacționează, dar recunoaște că a văzut la televizor că pământul este rotund, ca noi toți ceilalți. Guess who's back Chiar Diana Dee, salariata din Montreal, is back !!! Captain Pooper exultă de bucurie și sare fără astâmpăr în jurul ei. Romeo Cârnat mai lipsește, să arate tuturor ce este aceea elită adevărată și metode de supraviețuire ale țăranului captivizat în urbe. Schilodu MC a schimbat hearba ! "Merge cu un pahar de sampanie neagra aka Coca-Cola" oh dear me ! Curulea numără sticli guali. UPS ! Vorbești de lup ? Bingo - Romeo is back ! Idiocracy Sconcsul din Tehnoparc explică : "Mai toti clientii mei au implementat deja politici de contrabalansare si la Brexit si la trade war cu China." Politici de contrabalansare = Clienții sconcsului vor vinde produsele mai scump americanului și mai ieftin pe piețe externe. Ce contează, Trump pompează ! Curulea Nanău este speriat că vine Trump și îi ia frigiderul - chinezesc. Popescu-Bugetaru îl liniștește, punându-l pe calea cea bună : frigiderele coreene. Sconcsul explică legea: este legal ca un autovehicol să poată rula cu 180 la oră, altfel liniuțele de pe cadranul vitezometrului s-ar opri la 120 ! Săracu` Stroe, are și el trei moderaci la forum, și toți trei sunt obsedați de securism ! Crinuța, țărăncuța din Longueuil, s-a urbanizat : "să-ți moară traficul !" (adică nu capra, capra să trăiască) 'Deviaționismul urban face ravagii' Se aud cuvinte noi și nemaipomenite încă în forum, cum ar fi opinie sau motivație. Cum adică opinie ? lucrurile se întâmplă în singurul fel în care se întâmplă, atunci la ce sunt bune opiniile - numai proștii pot avea opinii, din lipsă de cunoaștere ! Sau motivație !!! OMG, de ce este nevoie de așa ceva, când poți face ce fac toți ceilalți ? Ce nevoie ar putea avea cineva să o ia către pădure ? Aceste erezii sunt emise de anumiți useri lipsiți de cei șapte ani de pe malul gârlei. Orașul distruge omenia prin toate metodele posibile. 'Greva skunxeratorilor' Când pisica nu este acasă, șoarecii joacă pe masă. Moderacii lui Lemmy Stroe pur și simplu nu sunt prezenți la datoria lor virtuală. Paul si Ernest tăifăsuiesc nestingheriți de parcă ar fi forumul lor. Trump a fost băgat la naftalină ! Crenguța își instalează bucuroasă noua mașină de spălat, dar bună, nu orice ciuruc. Garlic, atent ca întotdeauna la vacuumul de direcție, pune întrebări în dreapta și în stânga astfel ca să poată judeca. ''' Nici garlic n-am mâncat, nici gura nu-mi miroase ' Garlic, poetul bigudiu, celebrul polițai de forum, aliniatorul revelioanelor, își revendică puritatea sufletească. Nea Kibuț dă o lecție despre robinete deschise la maxim. Lemuru' - adminul gigea - taghează la greu, adică wazează. Problema waze-ului este că acolo unde nu este waze nu te poți baza pe waze, ci trebuie să te bazezi pe regulile de circulație. În sevraj de bărbați inteligenți, Crenguța visează la casa inteligentă. 'Se strânge lațul ''' Lațul se strânge pe gâtlejul lui Bubico Șezimumos, sconcsul din Tehnoparc ! Category:Seasons